PokeChat
by Drakon Lass
Summary: Our favorite (and not so favorite) characters from Pokemon now have... internet!
1. The First Pokechat

Ash_iz_kewl has entered the chat  
  
Ash_iz_kewl: Hey? Any1 here?  
Ash_iz_kewl: Since no one is here... GARY STINKS!  
  
Garythegreat has entered the chat  
  
Ash_iz_kewl: Oh, darn it!  
Garythegreat: Hey, ASH! I DO NOT stink. If anyone does, you do! Who is it that has about one million Pokemon? Huh, Ash? Who?   
Ash_iz_kewl: Well, I'll have Pokemon soon, jerk!  
  
Ash's-luver has entered the chat  
  
Ash's-luver: Hello?  
Ash_iz_kewl: Look! I have a secret admirer! I bet you don't, Gary!  
Ash'-luver: Ash is here????  
  
Ash's-luver has left the chat  
MistyofCerulean has entered the chat  
  
MistyofCerulean: Hiya!   
  
STAN has entered the chat  
  
STAN: Hello, and welcome to the Pokemon Central chat! Where I, STAN, the host, will chat with all of these growing Pokemasters!  
Ash_iz_kewl: Go away!  
  
Ash_iz_kewl boots STAN  
  
Ash_iz_kewl: Take THAT!  
  
Kari has entered the chat  
  
Kari: Is T.K. here?  
MistyofCerulean: What's up?   
Ash_iz_kewl: No... Who are you?  
Kari: Ever hear of Digimon?  
Ash_iz_kewl: You mean Pokemon.?  
Kari: No, Digimon.  
Ash_iz_kewl: Is Digimon a rip off of Pokemon?  
Kari: I have no idea. Well, if you'll excuse me, I'm off to find my crest! Wonder what it'll be...  
  
Kari has left the chat  
  
As_iz_kewl: Say what?!?   
GarytheGreat: You are soooo stupid! Digimon is another anime show. Duh!   
  
Gary'scheerleaders have entered the chat  
  
Gary'scheerleaders: Gary's the best!  
Ash_iz_kewl: Ha! Gary is so unconfident he needs his cheeeeerleaders!  
MistyofCerulean: I didn't know you could use such big words, Ash... I love a man who uses a dictionary...  
Ash_iz_kewl: Really?  
GarytheGreat: Misty likes Ash! Misty likes Ash!  
  
MistyofCerulean boots GarytheGreat  
  
Ash_iz_kewl: Do you really like me?  
MistyofCerulean: Of course not! uncon... unconfine... what ever that word was wasn't THAT big!  
Ash_iz_kewl: Oh  
  
Gary'scheerleaders have left the chat  
Garythewonderful has entered the chat  
  
MistyofCerulean: How did you get back in??  
Garythewondeful: I used my other screen name.  
Ash_iz_kewl: Garythewonderful; Figures.  
  
  
IwantPikachu has entered the chat  
  
IwantPikachu: Hand 'im over!  
Ash_iz_kewl: Huh? Who are you?  
IwantPikachu: Isn't it obvious?  
  
JamesofTR has entered the chat   
  
IwantPikachu: Prepare for trouble!  
JamesofTR: Make it double!  
  
PikaPi has entered the chat  
PikaPi boots IwantPikachu  
  
JamesofTR: JESSIE!!! Now I'll never get to tell her how much I--  
  
PikaPi boots JamesofTR  
  
PikaPi: Pika! Pikachu!  
  
PikaPi has left the chat  
  
Ash_iz_kewl: Who was that?  
  
IwantPikachu2 has entered the chat  
  
IwantPikachu2: Don't think Gary is the only one who has two screen names!  
  
IlikeJessie has entered the chat  
  
IlikeJessie: It's the only other screen name I have, Jessie.  
MistyofCerulean: Ha, ha!  
IwantPikachu2: Whatever.  
IlikeJessie: You know you like me, Jessie... Come on, forget our boss, Mr. Freaky Name Guy, and come with me. Please? Want a date?  
Ash_iz_kewl: Oooo... James likes Jessie!!  
Garythewonderful: Who the heck are these idiots?  
IwantPikachu2: Don't make me come over to your laptop!!!  
IlikeJessie: Stop! OUCH! Jessie! I take it back!11! Oww!   
  
IlikeJessie's computer has gone offline   
  
IwantPikachu2: I've had enough of this humiliation! I'm leaving!  
  
IwantPikachu2 has left the chat  
  
TRbigcheeseGiovanni has entered the chat   
TRPersian has entered the chat  
  
Ash_iz_kewl: What is he doing here???  
  
Meowth has entered the chat  
  
Meowth: It's that two-bit faker!! Meeowth!  
  
Garythewonderful: Man, who are all these freaks???   
Garythewonderful: See you at the Pokemon League, Ash! Hey, wait, I forgot, you'll never get there! Ha, ha!  
Ash_iz_kewl: I bet your mommy wants you 2 come 2 dinner or go beddie bye. Have a nice nappy poo!  
  
Garythewonderful has left the chat  
  
  
  
  
  
TrbigcheeseGiovanni: If you trash anything more about Persian, Meowth...   
  
PikaPi has entered the chat  
PikaPi boots EVERYONE  
  
Pikapi: Pika!!  
  
^ ^  
O'-'O  
  



	2. Pokechat 2: Gary's Chat

Ash_Future_Pokemaster has entered Gary's Chat  
  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Since when was this chat called Gary's????  
GarytheAwesome: Since NOW!  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: You have no right to change this chat's name, Gary!!!  
GarytheAwesome: You know, this isn't America  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: I'm gonna tell Prof. Oak!  
GarytheAwesome: You mean my grandfather!  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Darn...  
GarytheAwesome: I'd like to comment on your screen name, Ash. What an inappropriate one, I think.   
  
IamsmarterthanU has entered Gary's Chat  
  
IamsmarterthanU: One sec. Wrong screen name...  
  
IamsmarterthanU has left Gary's Chat  
  
GarytheAwesome: At least my grandad didn't use 'Playboy', his other screen name.  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: LOL!!!  
  
ProfOak has entered Gary's Chat   
  
ProfOak: I do not have another screen name, Gary. That remark was irrelevant.  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: It WAS funny, though.  
ProfOak: I'll ignore that statement. So, when did this chat become Gary's Chat?  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: That's what I want to know.  
ProfOak: Actually, I like it. Has a nice ring to it. Gary's Chat. Hmm... Well, how is your Pikachu, Ash?  
GarytheAwesome: You mean the little furry, yellow mistake of a rodent?  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Shut up, Gary!  
  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster boots GarytheAwesome out of Gary's Chat  
  
ProfOak: If Gary doesn't mind, though, I'm going to change the name... Just a second...  
  
ProfOak hacks the system   
  
WonderousGary has entered Professor Oak's Chat   
  
WonderousGary: Sorry, Grandpa, I gotta do this...  
  
WonderousGary boots ProfOak out of Professor Oak's Chat  
WonderousGary hacks the system  
  
WonderousGary: He won't have the nerve to log in with his other screen name.  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: LOL, again.  
WonderousGary: So Ash, how many Pokemon do you have? I have 145.  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Shut up, Gary. Stop bragging!  
  
RocketGrunt has entered Gary's Chat  
  
WonderousGary: Not these rocket weirdoes again!  
RocketGrunt: Come on, Gary! Give 'em all up! We've got you surrounded!  
WonderousGary: Hey, look, this TR lackey has a split personality!!  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Go Charizard!!!  
  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster enters Pokemon storage system  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster takes out Charizard  
  
CutesyChar: Charizard!!!   
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Charizard! Flamethrower!  
  
RocketGrunt's computer is going up in flames  
RocketGrunt has gone offline  
  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster stores CutesyChar  
  
WonderousGary: Nice name, Charizard.  
  
CutesyChar breaks loose of the storage system  
WonderousGary's computer is going up in flames  
CutesyChar goes back into storage system  
  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: LOL! Good Charizard!  
  
Squinty has entered Gary's Chat  
  
Squinty: Hey, Ash.  
Squinty: Like my *new* screen name?  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: I guess your dad made you change your last one.  
Squinty: He though 'OfficerJennyisHot' was unacceptable. Don't ask me.  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: You are weird, Brock. Very weird.  
  
BlaineFireTrainer has entered Gary's Chat   
  
BlaineFireTrainer: Is this singles' chat?  
Squinty: No.  
  
BlaineFireTrainer has left Gary's Chat  
  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: That was kind of funny  
  
NurseJoy has entered Gary's Chat  
  
NurseJoy: Hi  
Squinty: Are you headed to the singles' chat too????? I'm available!  
NurseJoy: Not really. Who are you?  
Squinty: A very nice, sweet, sensitive man who likes to take long walks along the beach  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: It's Brock. Hi Nurse Joy! Don't begin to tell me which one you are. You might confuse me.  
Squinty: Thanks for telling her. I know where you live, Ash... I'm sure many things confuse you.  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Was that suppose to be funny? Or an insult?   
NurseJoy: If you guys don't mind, I'm going to leave. Lots of Pokemon in need of help!  
Squinty: Wait!! I might need help... Could you come over? I've got a very, um sick...  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Don't mind Brock. I think he meant to say 'sick mind'. And he does need help... Mental help.   
  
CuteTogi has entered Gary's Chat  
  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Hmm... I just had a thought...  
Squinty: What was it?  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: What would happen if I caught all the Pokemon in the world?  
Squinty: That's deep, man... Way too deep for me.  
CuteTogi: Togi!  
Squinty: Totally. I agree with you, CuteTogi.  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: What did Togepi say?  
  
CuteTogi hacks the system  
  
CuteTogi: Togi, Togepi!  
NurseJoy: Are you hurt, Togepi?  
CuteTogi: Togiii!  
NurseJoy: Guess not.  
NurseJoy: See you guys!  
Squinty: Don't go!  
  
NurseJoy has left Togepi's Chat  
  
Squinty: Togepi's Chat??  
CuteTogi: Togepriiiiii!!!!  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Isn't Togepi cute?  
Squinty: I guess.  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Not as cool as Pikachu.  
Squinty: I think sandshrew is cuter  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster: Who are YOU to judge cuteness?  
Squinty: Well, sandshrew IS cute.  
  
Ash_Future_Pokemaster boots Squinty out of Togepi's Chat  
  
CuteTogi: Togipriii  
  
ALERT: A virus has entered the system!  
Uploading virus...   
^^^  
/(' - ')\  
n n  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	3. Pokechat 3: Ash's Shrine

Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Well, see ya Misty. I'll brb after lunch.  
Misty_Water: Ok.  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh has left the Pokechat  
Misty_Water has left the Pokechat  
Ashsluver_ has entered the Pokechat  
  
Ashsluver_: Yes! Alone at long last...  
  
Ashsluver_ hacks the system  
  
Ashsluver_: Now, the shrine to Ash has been opened!! I have obsessed over this day...   
  
Ash_is_Cute has entered the Ash's Shrine  
  
Ash_is_Cute: I should've known...  
Ashsluver_: Ha! I know who YOU are! Melooooody! Love your screen name. It's stupid.   
Ash_is_Cute: Well, Ash IS cute. And I have an idea who you are, with your little boyfriend!...   
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh has entered Ash's Shrine  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Hey!! This is my shrine! Cool! Where's the priests and priestesses??  
Ash_is_Cute: Oh, hii, Aaaaash.  
Ash_is_Cute: I think I know who Ashsluver_ is...  
  
Ashsluver_ has left Ash's Shrine  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Who? Ashsluver_?  
  
Water_Misty has entered Ash's Shrine  
  
Ash_is_Cute: It was...   
  
Water_Misty boots Ash_is_Cute  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Who was it???  
Water_Misty: She's just messed up. It was Melody. What kind of stupid name is Ash's Shrine?  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Melody is nice... Maybe we could get a date or something. Bet Melody changed the name.   
Water_Misty: NO! She didn't!!  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: The only other person in here you earlier. I remember when I left.   
Water_Misty: Well, it wasn't me!!!!  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Who was it?  
  
Me_Pika has entered Ash's Shrine  
  
Me_Pika: Pikaachuuu!  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Hi Pikachu  
  
Water_Misty hacks the system   
  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot has entered the Pokechat that Misty DID NOT change its name to 'Ash's Shrine'  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Guess your dad let you change you screen name  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Nope. I'm gonna try to hide this from my dad. He'd NEVER let me change it. Especially with all those little kids in the house.  
  
Tracey_the_Drawer has entered the Pokechat that Misty DID NOT change its name to 'Ash's Shrine'  
  
Tracey_the_Drawer: Hi all! Wanna see my new drawing?  
Water_Misty: Tracey the Drawer? Do you mean to say 'artist'? I have a drawer in my room. It holds my clothes.  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Oooo... Tracey is in your room! Ha! Ha! He holds your clothes??  
Water_Misty: Be quiet!  
Me_Pika: Pikaa!  
  
Water_Misty boots Tracey_the_Drawer  
  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: You people are weird. Misty, just to let you know, I've got you a new bike. You can stop following me around. Just come to my house. I'll give it to you.  
Water_Misty: Oh...  
  
Anonymous_Anime_Chic has entered the Pokechat that Misty DID NOT change its name to 'Ash's Shrine'  
  
Anonymous_Anime_Chic: Hi! I'm a raving, ranting fan come to stalk you guys!   
Water_Misty: Great.  
Anonymous_Anime_Chic: Pokemon rulez!! If you boot me... I'll be back to terrorize and worship you with my other screen name!  
Me_Pika: Pika... pi.  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Whatever.  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh boots Anonymous_Anime_Chic  
Me_Pika has left the Pokechat that Misty DID NOT change its name to 'Ash's Shrine'  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: My mom wants me to help Mr. Mime clean up. See you later, Misty!! Don't forget to come over tomorrow to get the new bike.  
Water_Misty: Bye, Ashy...  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Did you just call me Ashy?  
Water_Misty: No, it was a typo.   
Soon2bePokemasterAsh: Oh. Ok. Well, I'll CU when you get the bike, k?  
Water_Misty: Ok.  
  
Soon2bePokemasterAsh has left the Pokechat that Misty DID NOT change its name to 'Ash's Shrine'  
  
Water_Misty: Oh, woe is me... My lover has left... And I too must leave him soon. My new bike. Oh, curses...  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Would that be Ash?  
Water_Misty: Wha...???  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: I never left. Remember?  
  
Water_Misty has left the Pokechat that Misty DID NOT change its name to 'Ash's Shrine'  
  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: He, he... LOL.  
  
Epilogue  
  
And now, this story draws to an end. Love and tragedy. Tune in next time...  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  
  



	4. Pokechat 4: Paparazzi, Police, and Pokem...

TogiMom_Misty has entered the chat the Misty DID NOT change its name to 'Ash's Shrine'  
  
TogiMom_Misty: Huh... gotta change the name...  
  
TogiMom_Misty hacks the system  
  
TogiMom_Misty: There.  
  
Ash_Ketchup has entered the Pokechat  
  
TogiMom_Misty: What's up with that name, Ash?  
Ash_Ketchup: Gary got into my computer and messed up my screen name.  
TogiMom_Misty: Don't worry about Gary. He's just a stupid jerk.  
Ash_Ketchup: I know.  
Ash_Ketchup: Hey, don't bother to come over today to get that new bike. Someone smashed it in the middle of the night.  
TogiMom_Misty: Wonder who it was...  
Ash_Ketchup: I suspect Gary.  
TogiMom_Misty: That's good. Don't go thinking it was me. Why would I do that? I mean, you're the LAST person on this planet I'd want to hang around with. I wish whoever that was could be here so I could pound 'em with my Pokemon! I'd do anything to leave your travelling freak show!  
Ash_Ketchup: Cool it... I never said it was you.  
TogiMom_Misty: Oh, yeah. Whoops.  
  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic has entered the Pokechat  
  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic: I absolutely LOVE you guys! You rock! Pokemon rox!  
Ash_Ketchup: Huh?  
TogiMom_Misty: Weird.  
  
GaryhasmorePokemonthanAsh has entered the Pokechat  
Gary'scheerleaders has entered the Pokechat  
  
Gary'scheerleaders: Gary's the best!  
Ash_Ketchup: You have a stupid screen name.  
GaryhasmorePokemonthanAsh: Not as stupid as yours, Ash Ketchup!!  
Gary'scheerleaders: Gary's right!  
Ash_Ketchup: My name is NOT Ash Ketchup. KETCHUM!  
GaryhasmorePokemonthanAsh: At least MINE is true!!  
Gary'scheerleaders: Mmmm, hhmmm!  
TogiMom_Misty: Oh, man...  
  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend has entered the Pokechat  
  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: Hey! It's Gary!  
  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot has entered the Pokechat  
  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Hi, all!!  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: Oooo... it's Brock!! *Screams* BRRROCK!! I love ya!  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Sorry, but I'm more of a one woman type man. My heart's pledged to Officer Jenny.  
Ash_Ketchup: He mean's pledged as in the cleaner 'Pledge'  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Shut up, Ash.  
  
The_paparazzi has entered the Pokechat  
  
GaryhasmorePokemonthanAsh: Waiting for my close up!  
The_paparazzi: The camera loves ya, baby!  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: I knew it! I'm gonna be faaaamous!  
  
Nurse_Joy has entered the Pokechat  
  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: *drool* Nurse Joy! I've been waiting all my life for this moment!  
  
Nurse_Joy has left the Pokechat  
  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: LIER!!  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: *sigh* Oh, go stick your head in a toilet.  
  
Officer_Jenny has entered the Pokechat  
  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Oooo... Officer Jenny... Would you like anything????  
Officer_Jenny: I've been looking for a red haired kid. I think his name is Gary.  
GaryhasmorePokemonthanAsh: It's bad enough the paparazzi is following me!! Now the police???  
Gary'scheerleaders: Gary's the Best!  
Officer_Jenny: I'll let you off this time, young man, but if I ever find you spray painting the gym walls to say 'Ash stinks', I'll have to give you a fine!  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Ha! Ha!  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: I always did like a woman in uniform.   
  
Gary'scheerleaders have left the Pokechat  
  
Ash_Ketchup: This is way weird...  
Officer_Jenny: And you, young man...   
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Me?  
Officer_Jenny: Yes, you.  
Officer_Jenny: You have violated rule #8992. No making websites or about people you like without their permission or making screen names including someone's name without their permission.  
Ash_Ketchup: Busted!  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: Oh, just go shove it, Ash.  
Officer_Jenny: And YOU.  
Ash_Ketchup: Huh?  
Officer_Jenny: No having totally stupid screen names that include 'ketchup'! Rule #1932  
Ash_Ketchup: GARY DID IT!  
Officer_Jenny: Sure, kid. Feel'n lucky, punks?  
The_paparazzi: This is the best news we've gotten ever since that Clinton thing!  
The_paparazzi: I can see the headlines now! 'Pokemon Masters Caught in the Act'!  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: Ha! Ha!  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic: He, he...  
Officer_Jenny: AND YOU THREE!  
The_paparazzi: What?  
Officer_Jenny: Stalking people is illegal!  
Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: No, fair!  
GaryhasmorePokemonthanAsh: I demand to see a lawyer!  
Officer_Jenny_Is_Totally_Hot: I laugh at you all! VWAHHAHAH!  
TogiMom_Misty: This is really, really weird.  
Officer_Jenny: And you, Misty. I'm sorry to say it, you've always been a nice girl, but breaking bikes is illegal.  
Officer_Jenny: You all have the right to remain quiet. Anything you say, can and will be used against you.  
Ashh_Ketchup: What is THAT suppose to mean?  
TogiMom_Misty: She means shut up, Ash.  
  
  
  



	5. Pokechat 5: Busted

Juvenile_Delinquent_Ash has entered the Jail chat   
  
Juvenile_Delinquent_Ash: O-o-oh, no. Wait 'til my mom hears about this!  
  
Jailbird_Gary has entered the Jail chat  
  
Jailbird_Gary: Wait until my grandpa hears about this!  
Jailbird_Gary: Ha! Ha! Look at Ash's screen name!!  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Hmph. We didn't get to choose our own.   
  
Felon_Brock has entered the Jail chat  
  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Hey! Brock! Cool! Guess what! My number is 89320!  
Felon_Brock: Charming.  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: I know! That's my favorite number!  
Felon_Brock: Congratulations.  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Thank you.  
  
Vandal_Misty has entered the Jail chat  
  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Misty...  
Vandal_Misty: What?  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Misty, you've got some explaining to do...  
Vandal_Misty: Ohhh...  
  
Desperado_paparrazi has entered the Jail chat  
  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Why did you smash the bike?  
Vandal_Misty: Oh, Ash...  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Tell meeee!  
  
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend has entered the Jail chat  
Outlaw_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic has entered the Jail chat  
  
Outlaw_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic: This stinks.  
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: You're telling me.  
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: Who would imagine I, the most beautiful anime chic in the world would end up here??  
Outlaw_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic: Beautiful??? Since when were you beautiful?  
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: Are you insulting me?  
  
TR_punk has entered the chat  
  
TR_punk: Uh, hi.  
TR_punk: I have a plan to escape!!  
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: Cool.  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Team Rocket. Should've known.  
  
Malefactor_James has entered the Jail chat  
Hoodlum_Jessie has entered the Jail chat  
  
Malefactor_James: They caught us!!! Us!   
Hoodlum_Jessie: I'm not exactly surprised about them catching you.  
Malefactor_James: Huh?  
Hoodlum_Jessie: You don't exactly put the 'male' in malefactor, James  
Desperado_paparrazzi: He, he...  
Outlaw_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic: That was funny.  
Felon_Brock: I have to admit, Jessie does make a good joke. If she weren't an outlaw, I'd be drooling all over my computer right now.  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Gasp! It's them.  
TR_punk: Do you want to hear my plan??  
Malefactor_James: Yes! We shall all make a daring escape.  
Felon_Brock: Speak for yourself.  
Hoodlum)Jessie: For some reason, I have to believe that James won't go.  
Malefactor_James: Oh yeah??  
Hoodlum_Jessie: Yeah.  
Malefactor_James: Ok, ok, you're right.  
TR_punk: It was perfect! See, we saw the bars with a file!  
Vandal_Misty: That would be perfect! Except, number one, we don't have any good files (I do have a nail fire, though!) and two, do you have any idea how long that takes???  
TR_punk: I suppose you've don't this before, since you know so much about it!!  
Vandal_Misty: I read a lot.  
TR_punk: How about we use our plastic spoons to dig a hole out!  
Vandal_Misty: I don't think so.  
TR_punk: You got any better ideas.  
Vandal_Misty: No, but I think that having no idea is better than having your idea!  
Juvenile_Delinquent_Ash: maybe we could think of something He could help   
Vandal_Misty: Ash, We're talking about people who watch 'World's most Dangerous Criminals' and take notes!  
Malefactor_James: Hey! I don't!  
Vandal_Misty: Well. I'll amend that. you watch 'The Three Stooges' and takes notes!  
Malefactor_James: Quit insulting my favorite show!  
Hoodlum_Jessie: You aren't helping yourself much, James.  
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: This would be hilarious, except that I'm in jail, too!  
Outlaw_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic: You can say that again!   
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: This would be hilarious, except that I'm in jail, too!  
Outlaw_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chi:c: You can say that again!   
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: This would be hilarious, except that I'm in jail, too!  
Outlaw_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chi:c: Ok, you can stop saying that.  
Juvenile_Delinquent_Ash: Misty, you still haven't told me why you broke that bike.  
Vandal_Misty: Ok, I'll tell you straight.  
Juvenile_Delinquent_Ash: Good.  
Vandal_Misty: Before it's too late. Before we go to the electric chair.  
Vandal_Misty: It's because... I don't want to leave you. I love you, Ash!  
Desperado_paparrazzi: Puppy love! Sweet! New headlines!  
Felon_Brock: This is touching and all, but... we're getting the electric chair???  
  
Officer_Jenny has entered the Jail chat  
  
Officer_Jenny: Cool it, Misty. None of you are going to the electric chair. Don't worry, Brock.  
Felon_Brock: Oh, Officer Jenny, my hero!!  
Officer_Jenny: That's heroine to you, mister!   
Felon_Brock : Sorry. Heroine.  
Officer_Jennt: That's better. All of you are out one bail. EXCEPT the TR_punk. He was trying to escape! You can't escape the law!  
Malefactoor_James: I have a mommy?  
Officer_Jenny: I don't know. Don't ask me. Hey, and who gave you the screen name 'malefactor'? I know 'malefactor' has nothing to do with 'male', but come on!  
Malefactor_James: You're all killing my ego!  
Hoodlum_Jenny: But Giovanni has escaped the law.  
Officer_Jenny: Who?  
Hoodlum_Jessie: Um, nobody  
Officer_Jenny: Good. All of you are free to go, now. ('Cept TR_Punk)  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Can I still keep my jail number??  
  
Officer_Jenny has left the Jail Chat  
TR_Punk has left the Jail chat (in quite a rage, too)  
  
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend: Cool! Adios, all of y'all!! Ciao! Toodles!  
  
Mafioso_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic's_Friend has left the Jail Chat  
Outlaw_Anonymous_Crazed_Anime_Chic has left the Jail chat  
  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Wow, Gary's hardly said one thing! A record!  
Jailbird_Gary: Quiet. You're still an idiot.  
  
Jailbird_Gary has left the Jail chat  
Desperado_paparrazi has left the Jail chat  
  
Felon_Brock: I'll see you all later. That was quite an adventure.  
  
Felon_Brock has left the Jail chat  
  
Hoodlum_Jessie: We still want your Pikachu, Ash! We'll get it anyway we can!  
Malefactor_James: Yeah!  
  
Hoodlum_Jessie has left the Jail chat  
Malefactor_James has left the chat  
  
Vandal_Misty: Ash, I was lying. I don't love you. I fooled you! April Fools, you know!!  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Really?  
Vandal_Misty: Duh!  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash: Well... um... I kinda like you, though...  
Vandal_Misty: Wait!!  
  
Juvenile_Delinquent _Ash has left the Jail chat  
  
Vandal_Misty: Woe! Woe! Oh, woe...  



	6. Pokechat 6: The Number Before Seven

(Foreword by author: I thought I ought to write this since I've nothing else to do. Huh. Ok, this is the, count 'em, SIXTH Pokechat. Wow. Amazing. I don't think this one is as funny as the rest. I'm running outta ideas! Soo... ideas welcome :P Anywho, I just want to say, I'm not responsible if anyone chokes from laughter, ok? Good. With all these people saying how funny the Pokechat is, I'm making sure no one sues me. Don't take away my two dollars!!)  
  
One&OnlyAsh has entered the Pokechat  
  
One&OnlyAsh: Uh...  
One&OnlyAsh: You know what, I'm going to talk to myself!  
One&OnlyAsh: Hi, Ash! How's it going? Fine, thank you.  
  
Gary_the_Remarkable has entered the Pokechat  
  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Ha! Ash, do you always talk to yourself?  
One&OnlyAsh: No.  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Well, I guess you wouldn't have much to talk about, since you don't have enough brain under that spiky hair of yours.  
One&OnlyAsh: See who's talking!! You've got spiky hair.  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Duh, we're anime. Our hair defies the laws of gravity. Too much moose, comprehendo?   
One&OnlyAsh: Is comprehendo a food?  
Gary_the_Remarkable: No, you loser, it's Latin for comprehend or grasp.  
One&OnlyAsh: I knew that.  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Sure...  
  
Misty_ has entered the Pokechat  
  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Hey, like your screen name, Ash. Good thing there is only one of you. We wouldn't want any more losers running around. Of course, your friends qualify as losers, for hanging around you.  
Misty_: Don't talk to Ash that way! You're the loser!  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Look, Ash, it's your girlfriend!!   
One&OnlyAsh: You're a loser, Gary.  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Misty likes Aaaaash!  
One&OnlyAsh: It was an April Fools joke. I think.  
Misty_: Duh, Gary. How loserly can you get??  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Whatever.  
  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny has entered the Pokechat  
  
One&OnlyAsh: Hi, Brock.  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: Hi.  
One&OnlyAsh: Hey, aren't you afraid you'll get busted with your screen name again?  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: Nah, you can't get in the way of true love, man.  
One&OnlyAsh: I see.  
  
Melody has entered the Pokechat  
  
Melody: Helloooo, Ashy.  
One&OnlyAsh: Uh, hi.  
Misty_: Go away, Melody.  
Melody: I see you want Ash all for yourself. You've got good taste.  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: Hee, hee...  
Misty_: Quiet! You are all stupid.  
  
Tracey_the_Sketcher has entered the Pokechat  
  
Melody: You changed your screen name?  
One&OnlyAsh: It's cool.  
Tracey_the_Sketcher: Yours is better.  
One&OnlyAsh: Nah, yours is really awesome. Better than your last one, at least.  
Melody: Sorry, Misty, I think that Ash is taken. Those two seem to be flirting.  
Misty_: You're stupid, Melody.   
Melody: You're jealous, Misty.  
  
One&OnlyAsh boots Melody  
  
One&OnlyAsh: She can get annoying.  
Misty_: Way to go!  
Tracey_the_Sketcher: You all are just so friendly.   
One&OnlyAsh: I don't see why we shouldn't be.  
Misty_: Hey, face it, hardly anybody likes you, Tracey. Sorry to break you that news.  
Tracey_the_Sketcher: Oh.  
Misty_: By the way, now, instead of a drawer, you now sound like you're a show. Sketchers, it's the 'S'.  
Tracey_the_Sketcher: Huh, I help you with the Lugia thing. Now this is what I get! I'm leaving!  
  
Tracey_the_Sketcher has left the Pokechat  
  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: He always was kind of... weird.  
One&OnlyAsh: Yeah.  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Uh-huh.  
  
Prof._Elm_the_Geek has entered the Pokechat  
  
Prof._Elm_the_Geek: Someone tampered with my account!  
One&OnlyAsh: He, he...  
Prof._Elm_the_Geek: Hi, Ash. Has that egg hatched?  
One&OnlyAsh: How do you know about that?  
Prof._Elm_the_Geek: Well, I talk to Prof. Oak a lot.  
One&OnlyAsh: Ask Misty about it.  
Misty_: Hi, Prof.  
Prof._Elm_the_Geek: So, has it hatched?  
Misty_: Yup, and it's soooo cute! A togepi!  
One&OnlyAsh: He's still kinda stuck in his egg. Togepi could be mistaken for an egg and then we might have sunny-side-up for breakfast.  
Misty_: No, we aren't going to eat him! You are such an idiot, Ash.  
One&OnlyAsh: I know.  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Ha! He admits it!  
One&OnlyAsh: I was just trying to be funny!!!  
Prof._Elm_the_Geek: Huh. I'll talk to you kids later. Bye!  
  
Prof._Elm_the_Geek has left the Pokechat  
  
One&OnlyAsh: Ok, Gary, did you change his screen name.  
Gary_the_Remarkable: What if I did?   
One&OnlyAsh: I'm telling!  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Go ahead, Ash the Juvenile Delinquent!  
One&OnlyAsh: Jailbird Gary!  
Misty_: Calm down, you guys.  
  
I_want_your_Pikachu! has entered the Pokechat  
So_do_I has entered the Pokechat  
Meow_Meow_Meowth has entered the Pokechat  
  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: Prepare for trouble!  
So_do_I: Make it double!  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: To protect the world from devastation!   
So_do_I: To unite all people within our nation!  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: To denounce the evils of truth of love!  
So_do_I: To extend our reach to the stars above!  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: Jessie!  
So_do_I: James!  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
So_do_I: Team Rocket blast off at the speed of light!  
Meow_Meow_Meowth: Line?  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: You forgot your line? You forgot your one stupid line?!?  
So_do_I: What she said!!!  
Meow_Meow_Meowth: Umm...  
Gary_the_Remarkable: I never thought it possible!   
I_want_your_Pikachu!: What?  
So_do_I: Yeah, what?  
Gary_the_Remarkable: You guys are even more loserly than Ash here! You are like the king and queen of loser-dom.   
One&OnlyAsh: Should've seen it coming.  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: We will steal your Pokemon!!  
So_do_I: Yeah!!!  
One&OnlyAsh: Whatever.  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: Hand over your Pikachu!!  
So_do_I: Yeah!!!  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: James, shut up.  
So_do_I: Sorry. It's just that you're hurting my self esteem.  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: Huh?   
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: This is totally serious! It could lead to deep depression!!  
I_want_your_Pikachu!: Sure.  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: Go away, if you don't care! This is work for a pro! Call 911, someone!!  
One&OnlyAsh: I will!!  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: Good! Hurry!  
One&OnlyAsh: Uh... one question...  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: What?  
One&OnlyAsh: What's the number for 911?  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Ash, if you were more dense, you'd sink as soon as you went out in water.  
One&OnlyAsh: You tell me the number then, Mister Smarty Pants!  
Gary_the_Remarkable: Pathetic.  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: I'm really sorry Ash, but that is kind of sad.  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: Ok, I'll handle this myself. When did this... obsession for Team Rocket start?  
So_do_I: Well, I got my first Pokeball at age eight. I loved Pokemon... :sniffle:  
I_really_like_Officer_Jenny: Oh, dear... I've got to go. Darn... Same time tomorrow?  
So_do_I: Ok. See you.  
  
EVERYONE has left the Pokechat 


	7. Pokechat 7: Brock's Therapy

(Another Foreword: Genius! Oh! Yes! 'K, enough exclamatory remarks. Thanks lots an' lots to ~Meredith*Tomoko~! She gave me this wonderful, brilliant idea! On with the show... er, story!)  
  
Brock_the_Psychologist has entered the Pokechat  
James(Reformed!) has entered the Pokechat  
  
James(Reformed!): You're a miracle worker!  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Gosh, thanks. I always was good with people.  
  
Officer_Jenny has entered the Pokechat  
  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Drool...   
Officer_Jenny: Medical practicing without a permit, mister? That's an offence!   
James(Reformed!): No! He's really good!  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Yeah, uhh...   
Officer_Jenny: Ok, if you say so.  
  
Officer_Jenny has left the Pokechat  
  
James(Reformed!): Huh. Wonder if she needs any help?  
Brock_the_Psychologist: I'd be happy to help her any day...  
Brock_the_Psychologist: I think we need to change something.   
  
Brock_the_Psychologist hacks the system  
  
Brock_the_Psychologist: There we go!  
James(Reformed!): What did you do?  
Brock_the_Psychologist: You'll see  
  
Gary_is_so_Cool has entered Brock's Therapy   
  
Gary_is_so_Cool: What's up with the name?  
James(Reformed!): It's so wonderful! Brock did that.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: I can tell that.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Are you in need of my services?  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Do you have a permit?  
Brock_the_Psychologist: What kind?  
Gary_is_so_Cool: A permit to be a LOSER. I bet you got it revoked for being such a loser that the Loser corporation were disgusted.  
  
Pokedude_Ash has entered Brock's Therapy  
  
Pokedude_Ash: Hey, I've got one of them!!  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Ah... It would figure.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Hey, THIS is serious. He has a loser permit.  
Pokedude_Ash: I don't like to brag.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: No need to.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Sickening.  
James(Reformed!): Your next patient, Brock.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Oh-h-h, yeah.  
Pokedude_Ash: What are you guys talking about?  
Brock_the_Psychologist: How long have had this, ahem, loser permit?  
Pokedude_Ash: WHAT are you doing? I was just kidding about the loser permit.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Could've fooled me.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: I'm analyzing you.  
Pokedude_Ash: Anna who?  
Brock_the_Psychologist: An-a-lyz-ing- to study or examine (something) in detail, in order to discover more about it.   
Pokedude_Ash: I don't need ana-whatevering.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: How long have you thought such... depressing thoughts?  
Pokedude_Ash: I haven't!!  
Brock_the_Psychologist: What was your first unhappy memory?  
Pokedude_Ash: I said I DO NOT need any help.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Be careful, he could snap at any moment.  
Pokedude_Ash: Quiet, Gary! Anyway, my first sad memory was when Mr. Mime accidentally flushed my favorite teddy bear, but I... I don't like to talk about it...  
Gary_is_so_Cool: He, he... Teddy bear  
James(Reformed!): Gary!!  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Do you remember when it happened?  
Pokedude_Ash: It was a long time ago.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: What, two weeks ago?  
Pokedude_Ash: No!! Actually, it happened last week.  
  
*MistyofdaGym* has entered Brock's Therapy  
  
*MistyofdaGym*: Why is the chat called Brock's Therapy?  
Gary_is_so_Cool: That, my loserly enemy, is what I would like to know.  
*MistyofdaGym*: Weird. Do you have a permit?  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Would you all just get off the permit? I'm working with a patient, here!  
*MistyofdaGym*: Sorry.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Good.   
*MistyofdaGym*: Yeah. No prob.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Would you like to book an appointment, Misty?   
*MistyofdaGym*: No way.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: You never know.   
*MistyofdaGym*: I DO know. And the answer is no.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: You don't know what you're going to miss.  
*MistyofdaGym*: You're that saying as if it's a bad thing.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Ok, then. I still have to diagnose Ash.   
*MistyofdaGym*: Be my guest.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Might do him some good. Of course it would take A LOT of work to get him to be able to catch at least one Pokemon. Such a loser.  
  
Jessie_Team_Rocket has entered Brock's Therapy  
  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: JAMES! We've got to go! Giovanni need us to do a very important job!!  
James(Reformed!): But, I'm changed! I don't need to steal Pokemon to make myself feel like somebody!  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: Oh, yes you do!  
James(Reformed!): Why? I'm happy and content here, living my life peacefully.  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: You won't be living your life at all if Giovanni finds out!  
James(Reformed!): Oh... forgot...   
Jessie_Team_Rocket: Better not forget again. Get your butt over here!  
Brock_the_Psychologist: You seem very troubled, Jessie.  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: Are you ok?  
Brock_the_Psychologist: I should be asking you that. Anyway I need to get back to my current patient. I might be able to book an appointment for you. Let me check the schedule.  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: That is so stupid.  
James(Reformed!): Jessie! It's for your own good!  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: Don't make me come over there, James.  
James(Reformed!): Jessie, I've learned I shouldn't take anything from you or from anyone else.  
Brock_the_Psychologist: You go, James!  
James(Reformed!): Yes! I will not be put down by any of your insults, Jes-- OWW!! STOPPIT!   
Pokedude_Ash: GASP!!! TEAM ROCKET IS HERE!!! HIDE, PIKACHU!!!  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Kind of slow, isn't he? Typical.  
  
James(Reformed!) has left Brock's Therapy  
James(Reformed!)'s computer has gone offline  
  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: Ha, ha! We'll be back!!!! Team Rocket blasts off again!!!! Come on, James!!  
Brock_the_Psychologist: I kind of feel sorry for James.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Yeah. For being such a loser, not to mention for having such a loser girlfriend.  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: He's NOT my boyfriend. Let me make that CLEAR. HE- IS- NOT- MY- BOY- FRIEND!!!  
Jessie_Team_Rocket: She's NoT MY giRlfrEInd. Get off my computer, James! YoU brOke MINe!  
  
Jessie_Team_Rocket has left Brock's Therapy  
  
Brock_the_Psychologist: Well, Ash, on with the therapy, I guess.  
Pokedude_Ash: Too bad James is going to go back to being in Team Rocket. He was nicer after your therapy. AND I DO NOT need therapy, anyway. Gary could use some, I think.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: No I don't.  
Pokedude_Ash: Yes you do.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: No I don't.  
*MistyofdaGym*: Pool party at my gym!!  
Gary_is_so_Cool: What brought that up?  
*MistyofdaGym*: I thought it might make you guys shut up. I have nothing else to do.   
Gary_is_so_Cool: Yes! I can test my theory.  
*MistyofdaGym*: What theory?  
Gary_is_so_Cool: The Ash-denser-that-water theory.  
Pokedude_Ash: Why are you inviting him?  
*MistyofdaGym*: I was hoping he might do us a favor and drown.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Ouch. Not funny.  
*MistyofdaGym*: You can come, Gary. As long as you promise not to hurt the Pokemon, try to capture them, or bring any cheerleaders.  
Gary_is_so_Cool: Oh, fine.  
  



End file.
